What are You Doing Today?
by chanoona
Summary: Kesialan yang terus menimpa Luhan, dan semuanya gara-gara Sehun. Tetangga dan murid baru di kelasnya yang tampan tapi kelewat menjengkelkan./ "Annyeong." -Luhan / "OH AHJUMMA YANG CANTIK! AMPUNI AKU!" -Sehun. HunHan, etc. GS. Comedy gagal. DLDR oke. CHAP2 update!
1. The Destroyer has Come!

**What are You Doing Today? **

Title : What are You Doing Today?

Author : chanoona

Cast :

-Xi Luhan as Wu Luhan

-Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

-Kris Wu as Kris Wu (Luhan's brother)

-Byun Baekhyun

-Wu's family

-Oh's family

-etc.

Genre : Romance, Comedy, School Life

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning: Banyak typo bertebaran, kata-kata yang gak pas penempatannya atau penggunaannya, dsb. Dan ini **genderswitch** alias **GS** alias beberapa cast ada yang diganti gendernya, jadi yang gasuka gausah baca juga gapapa :)

a/n:

FF ini hasil remake FF aku sebenernya. Sebelumnya ini FF straight dan pernah dipost di blog kumpulan FF EXO dengan judul yang sama. Dan aku niatnya pengen dilanjutin disini dengan cast yang berbeda. Jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat karena ini remake, dan authornya itu aku.

Untuk Number 9, mau dipost tapi masih ragu. Dan mendadak hilang feel untuk ngelanjutin FF itu. Maaf ya.

Sebelumnya, mian kalo FF-nya jelek, comedy gagal, banyak typo dan tidak jelas, tapi butuh kritik dan saran karena masih amatir^^ Happy reading all! :)

"Hello, hello~"

Di hari Senin pertama di awal semester dua, tepat setelah liburan semester satu sekaligus libur Natal dan Tahun Baru. Senandung seorang yeoja itu memecah keheningan kompleks perumahan itu. Bukan Luhan namanya jika ia bukan sosok periang, centil, dan pintar. Tapi ia juga penolong, tidak sombong, dan suka menabung hanya untuk membeli _**bubble tea**_ di stand milik Jungkook, namja terimut sepanjang masa ia hidup.

Pagi ini, ia harus berjalan kaki sendiri menuju halte bus. Pasalnya, Kris, oppanya sedang berada diluar kota untuk studi banding. Sebenarnya ia kesal, namun dengan prinsip 'susah dibawa senang saja' itu, jadi ia menikmatinya. Lagipula jalan kaki menurutnya sehat, dan sudah lama ia tidak berjalan kaki sejak selesainya MOS tahun lalu. Dan sekarang, ia memasuki semester dua untuk kelas 11.

_I need you and you want me, jiguran i byeoreseo, oh oh~_

Terdengar nada dering telepon yang menandakan itu dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Byun Baekhyun! Kembaran tercintanya yang sangat ia cintai. Nama mereka memang tidak mirip sama sekali, namun dari penglihatan orang-orang di sekitar mereka, wajah dan sifat kedua yeoja itu lumayan mirip. Luhan memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'Rabbit' dan Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Deer'.

"Yoboseyo, Rabbit?"

"_Yak, Deer!_" Suara cempreng khas Baekhyun agak memekik memanggil nama julukannya dari seberang.

"Aish, kau hampir membuat gendang telingaku pecah, Baekhyun!" oceh Luhan sewot.

"_Oh, mian, hehehe_," kekeh Baekhyun polos. Ingin rasanya Luhan mencelupkan yeoja satu ini ke samudra Pasifik jika ia tidak ingat bahwa yeoja berparas imut seperti kelinci itu sahabat baiknya.

"Sudahlah, mengapa pagi-pagi kau meneleponku?" tanya Luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya melewati tikungan yang mengantarkannya keluar kompleks, menuju halte bus yang agak jauh dari situ.

"_Yak! Bukankah itu ritual pagi kita, Deer? Dasar pikun._" Giliran Baekhyun mengoceh, lalu Luhan menepuk jidatnya dan terkikik.

"Hehehe, maaf, ini pagi dan nyawaku belum sepenuhnya terkumpul untuk mengingat. Kau pasti tahu mengapa."

Seperti itu Luhan memberikan alasan pada Baekhyun. Yeoja bermata rusa itu menduga bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Kebiasaan yang sangat Luhan hafal.

"_Dimana kau sekarang?_"

"Sedang menuju halte bis, kau?"

"_Menunggu Chanyeol menjemputku_."

"Ah, kau jahat sekali, sekarang kau jarang pergi dan pulang bersamaku." protes Luhan sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"_Salahmu sendiri, makanya, carilah pacar_!"

Luhan malah semakin merengut. Disinggung soal pacar, ya memang dia belum punya. Bukannya tidak laku sih. Yeoja itu memang diakui sebagai siswi tercantik seangkatannya dan paling sering diincar. Hanya saja belum ada yang tepat—menurutnya. Tapi ia juga suka iri kok dengan Baekhyun yang selalu melewatkan malam minggu dengan Chanyeol. Sementara dirinya hanya terpaku di depan layar laptop atau handphone dengan bantal, boneka rusa, dan makanan ringan. Terkadang juga hanya berdua dengan _**bubble tea**_.

Luhan kemudian sibuk bertelepon ria dengan yeoja itu sambil berjalan kaki menuju halte bus. Memperbincangkan tentang guru killer yang kemarin tidak masuk, sehingga jam pelajaran kosong, sampai siswa namja di sekolah mereka yang tampan-tampan.

"Oh ya, kudengar Chanyeol itu sering mengupil, lho!" celoteh Luhan bersemangat, ia memang suka menistakan namja sahabatnya, Chanyeol, yang katanya terseksi di sekolah mereka. Tapi Luhan tidak yakin dengan gelar itu sebenarnya, mengingat kelakuan Chanyeol yang jauh dari kata seksi.

"_Yak Deer, berhenti menjelek-jelekkan namjaku! Lagipula itu fitnah, mana mungkin dia suka mengupil,_" bantah Baekhyun geram.

"Aku pernah melihatnya kok, wlek!" ejek Luhan.

"_Aish, neo…_" Baekhyun makin geram.

Baru saja Luhan ingin mengejek Baekhyun kembali dengan tertawa kejam, tiba-tiba…

_WUSH!_ Sebuah mobil Mercedes hitam menyerempet Luhan, membuat yeoja itu jatuh terjerembab ke jalan, iPhone-nya yang masih aktif dengan telpon dari Baekhyun pun dengan anggunnya tercemplung ke selokan. Sungguh mengenaskan nasib smartphone canggih itu.

"Yak, kau!" teriaknya cukup keras sambil menunjuk mobil itu.

Sang empunya mobil segera turun, ternyata ia seorang namja _**poker face**_ yang berseragam sama dengan Luhan, tapi Luhan tak pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kau punya mata atau tidak, huh?! Dan kau sama sekali tak memerhatikan pejalan kaki sepertiku!" Perhatian namja itu malah disambut Luhan dengan protes.

"Apa kau bilang?! Sudah baik-baik aku menanyakan keadaanmu, malah protes!" gerutu sang namja, tak terima dengan protes dari Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku baik-baik saja? Justin-ku bahkan kau buat karam di selokan itu!" Luhan menunjuk sang selokan yang berisi air keruh—semalam hujan, jadi airnya tertampung di dalam selokan itu. Dan sangat mengenaskan bagi Luhan karena iPhone hasil tabungannya beberapa tahun itu terendam air selokan.

"Mwo? Justin?" Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu iPhone-ku." Jelas Luhan kesal.

"Oh. Aish, jwesonghamnida! Aku akan membelikanmu lima boks iPhone semacam itu!" ucap namja itu meminta maaf—dengan wajah datarnya. Tidak tersirat rasa ikhlas sama sekali.

"Dan itu sebenarnya salahmu sendiri, kau asyik bertelponan sambil berjalan kaki tanpa memerhatikan apapun!" Dan namja itu mulai menyalahkan Luhan balik.

"Mwoya?! Jadi kau juga menyalahkanku, setelah yang kau perbuat ini? Dasar namja pengecut, suka melempar kesalahan pada orang lain!"

Luhan mencoba bangkit, namja itu berusaha menolongnya, namun tangannya ditepis Luhan.

"Tak usah sok menolongku, orang-sok-kaya!" serunya.

"Aku bukan orang sok kaya! Aku Oh Sehun!" Namja itu jengkel dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Oh? Jadi kau Oh Sehun—anak sok kaya dan tidak tahu malu yang membuat seorang yeoja jatuh dan iPhone-nya masuk selokan? Baiklah, tunggu saja pembalasanku, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan cepat-cepat memungut iPhone-nya yang terendam di selokan, dan bergegas pergi dari situ, menuju halte bus yang sudah dekat.

"Dasar yeoja penggerutu!" umpat si namja—Sehun.

"Tapi… Dia manis juga, sepertinya aku akan satu sekolah dengannya," Sehun tersenyum evil sambil memandang Luhan dari kejauhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Deer? Kenapa telponnya kau matikan?" Baekhyun menanyai Luhan dengan nada khawatir, karena menemui yeoja itu dalam kondisi mengenaskan saat masuk sekolah. Rambut madu yang berantakan, seragam yang agak lusuh terkena debu, dan iPhone dalam genggamannya yang basah kuyup.

"Aku tidak baik-baik, Rabbit! Aish, namja itu akan aku beri pelajaran!"

_**Namja?**_ Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Deer? Ceritakan padaku."

Luhan menghela nafas sebelum angkat bicara kembali.

"Emm, baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik, dan jangan salahkan aku jika ini agak kacau, karena aku masih emosi."

Baekhyun mengangguk seksama. Ia menyibakkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, tanda ia siap mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya ini.

"Tadi aku berjalan kaki menuju halte bus, tadi kita berteleponan bukan?" tanya Luhan sebelumnya. Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ada sebuah Mercedes hitam menyerempetku, membuatku jatuh lalu iPhone-ku masuk ke dalam selokan! Aish," lanjutnya sambil menahan rasa kesalnya akan kejadian tadi.

"Mwo? iPhone 5s-mu yang baru kau beli seminggu lalu dari tabunganmu selama beberapa tahun ini kan?" Baekhyun tercengang dengan mulutnya yang menganga 'agak' lebar sehingga membentuk 'O'.

"Ne, dan namja sialan itu merusaknya! Padahal Justin sangat berharga! Ber-har-ga, Byun Baekhyun! Berharga!" jerit Luhan dengan dramatis, seolah-olah ia kehilangan pangerannya yang hilang entah kemana. Dan lagipula Luhan juga 'agak' sedikit tidak waras dengan menamai ponselnya dengan Justin saking mengidolakan Justin Bieber, si penyanyi remaja asal Kanada yang sangat _**booming**_.

Yeoja bermarga Byun itu memutarkan bola matanya lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sabar saja, ya, Deer," ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung si yeoja maniak bubble tea itu.

_**Ne, tapi aku tak bisa bersabar untuk membalas perbuatannya!**_Batin Luhan menggeram.

Alhasil Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kalem, padahal di dalam dirinya sedang panas dan bergejolak (?) saking dendamnya dengan namja yang berhasil mengacaukan pagi harinya. Seharusnya pagi hari ini damai sejahtera dan ia bisa bermesraan dengan Justin-iPhone barunya-.

Dan nama namja itu Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun ya?

Oh.

Luhan bertekad, pokoknya namja berwajah datar itu harus bertanggung jawab pada Justin! Kalau perlu Luhan akan berkeliling Seoul untuk meminta pertanggungjawabannya.

Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi seiring senyum evil yang disunggingkan Luhan untuk semua rencana-rencana balas dendamnya jikalau bertemu lagi dengan si Sehun itu. Semua murid memasuki kelasnya, dan duduk dengan manis menanti sang guru.

Tak lama kemudian, derap higheels menggema di dalam kelas 11-B. Song sonsaengnim memasuki kelas dengan anggun.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," ucap Song sonsaengnim penuh senyuman.

"Ne, selamat pagi, sonsaengnim," balas semua murid dengan santun dan penuh rasa hormat. Seusai memberi penghormatan, mereka duduk kembali.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kabar kalian selama liburan semester ini? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Song sonsaengnim ramah, dan pertanyaannya mendapat jawaban beragam dari para murid.

"Sangat menyenangkan, sonsaengnim!"

"Biasa saja, sonsaengnim!"

"Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, sonsaengnim!"

Wanita yang berusia tigapuluhan itu tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Ternyata semuanya beragam juga jawabannya, hm, baiklah, pelajaran akan saya mu—"

"Annyeong." Seorang namja berwajah datar mengetuk pintu kelas, membuat Song sonsaengnim memenggal kalimatnya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Begitu juga dengan para murid.

"Wah, ternyata kita kedatangan murid baru, selamat datang," sambut Song sonsaengnim antusias.

"Ne, sonsaengnim, kamsahamnida," Namja itu masuk ke dalam kelas, diiringi bisikan para yeoja yang sedang memperbincangkannya. Mata Luhan membesar begitu menyadari siapa yang memasuki kelasnya. Itu namja tanpa ekspresi, sok kaya dan tak tahu malu—Oh Sehun di jalan tadi!

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Ne, annyeong, choneun Oh Sehun imnida, pindahan dari Daegu, kamsahamnida," Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya singkat, tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat semua yeoja di kelas itu luluh, dan tentu saja namja disitu mencibir karena ada saingan baru.

"Wah, manis juga namja itu, Deer," ujar Baekhyun sambil menyikut Luhan yang masih bengong saja.

Dan yeoja itu tersadar dari kebengongannya. Untung saja otaknya mencerna perkataan sahabatnya dalam waktu singkat. "Mwo? Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Namja tanpa ekspresi seperti itu manis? Menjijikan," balas Luhan sinis.

"Ya ampun, kau buta terhadap namja seperti dia? Atau kau hanya tertarik pada anjing pudel jantanmu yang kau bilang imut itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Terkadang Luhan bingung karena sifat Baekhyun yang 4D. Sewaktu-waktu ia bisa jahil, namun kadang-kadang bisa polos. Dan yang paling tidak ia senangi adalah ketika Baekhyun bersikap polos.

"Kalau aku tertarik pada anjing pudel kenapa?!" jawab Luhan dengan suara terlampau keras. Dadanya kembang kempis saking emosinya.

Semua terdiam, kemudian…

**HAHAHAHAHA! **

Tawa semua murid meledak mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Si Centil ternyata tidak normal!" celetuk salah satu murid yang merupakan Happy Virus 11-B sekaligus kekasih Baekhyun, Chanyeol, lalu melanjutkan tawanya lagi.

Sementara Song sonsaengnim tercengang. Sehun bahkan sampai membulatkan matanya, itu yeoja gila yang di jalan tadi!

"Wu Luhan…" panggil Song sonsaengnim gemas.

"Emm, ne, sonsaengnim?" sahut Luhan dengan ciri khasnya, centil tapi malu-malu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Tertarik pada anjing pudel?" tanya Song sonsaengnim sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ah, eh…" Luhan salah tingkah.

"Silahkan maju ke depan, dan ceritakan ketertarikanmu pada anjing pudel, Wu Luhan!" pinta Song sonsaengnim seraya tersenyum geli.

Semuanya tertawa. Seperti itulah jika wali kelas mereka menghukum murid. Memang dengan cara halus. Tidak menyakitkan, tapi memalukan. Sudah terbukti sejak semester pertama.

"Jika kau tidak maju ke depan, kau mau kan nilai sastramu saya kurangi?" tanya Song sonsaengnim Luhan setengah mengancam. Tapi tetap saja dengan cara halus.

"A, ani, saem…" tolak Luhan pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Pelajaran Sastra adalah kesayangannya, jadi ia tidak mau nilainya kecil. Apalagi Song sonsaengnim bukanlah tipe yang suka bermain-main dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, maju ke depan, sekarang." suruh Song sonsaengnim.

Luhan dengan lemas berjalan ke depan kelas, semuanya masih tertawa. Oh, dunia sungguh kejam padanya kini.

"Sehun-ssi, tolong bantu saya untuk menilai cerita Wu Luhan, arra?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Ne, saem."

Luhan sempat melirik Sehun sinis, seakan ingin menelan namja itu hidup-hidup. Tapi Sehun tak memerdulikannya dan berpura-pura bersiul kecil sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

"Emm, baiklah, aku akan menceritakan ketertarikanku pada anjing pudel…" mulai Luhan dengan malu-malu.

"Aih, tak usah bermalu-malu seperti itu Wu Luhan, saya ingin mendengar cerita anjing pudelmu itu~" goda Song sonsaengnim.

"Ah, eh, n, ne sonsaengnim," balas Luhan masih malu-malu.

Lalu Luhan berceloteh tentang anjing pudelnya yang dianggapnya sangat imut itu. Anehnya, semuanya antusias mendengar cerita Ahra, seperti anak TK yang terpukau melihat balon-balon berkilau yang dijual di depan pagar sekolah. Dan setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya usai sudah kisah anjing pudelnya.

"Luhan yang cantik, boleh kan aku bertanya?" tanya seorang murid namja, Jungkook dengan panggilan sayangnya pada Luhan. Namja yang orangtuanya pemilik stand _**bubble tea**_-nya itu mengajukan pertanyaan! _**Mungkin dengan menjawab pertanyaannya, bubble tea-nya bisa ia beri diskon 70%!**_Pikirnya lalu terkekeh geli di dalam hati.

"Kau ingin menanyakan apa, Jungkookie?" tanya Luhan balik dengan gemasnya melihat wajah polos Jungkook yang imut-imut. Jika Jungkook adalah _**bubble tea**_, maka Luhan tak segan-segan langsung menyeruputnya sampai habis.

"A-anu… Aku ingin tanya, Luhannie. S-siapa… Nama anjing pudelmu?" tanya Jungkook dengan malu-malu. Semua yeoja disitu gemas, termasuk Song sonsaengnim. Tidak mengherankan.

"Ah, nama anjing pudelku ya? Pertanyaan yang manis, Tuan Bubble Tea~" goda Luhan, membuat pipi Jungkook bersemu merah. _**Pasti diskonnya semakin naik jika aku menggodanya!**_Batin Luhan bersemangat.

"Hmm, namanya Oh Sehun, ya, Oh Sehun pabo, begitu aku memanggilnya karena kebiasaannya buang air di sembarang tempat! Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Sehun Berbulu~" jawab Luhan semangat sambil melirik Sehun. Di dalam hatinya, ia tertawa penuh kemenangan karena bisa membalas perbuatan namja itu yang tadi.

Sementara Sehun, ia mendengus kesal sambil mengumpat yeoja itu dalam hati, tapi ia masih bersabar. Tetapi, ia mendapat cemoohan dari namja di kelas itu-yang rata-rata penggemar rahasia Luhan kecuali Chanyeol-, dan para yeoja malah kebingungan dengan penjelasan nama anjing pudel Luhan tersebut.

"Sehun Berbulu, hm, menarik sekali, bagaimana bisa nama itu kebetulan sama dengan murid baru ini, Wu Luhan?" tanya Song sonsaengnim penasaran.

"Oh, itu, saem tahu bukan, sekarang ada keberadaan jejaring sosial? Nah, saat iseng menjelajah, muncul nama Oh Sehun, dengan foto profil bbuing bbuing aegyo, tapi dia bukan murid baru ini, rencananya nama itu ingin kuberikan pada anjing _**bulldog**_-ku, tapi aku berubah pikiran setelah oppaku membelikanku anjing pudel," jelas Luhan lalu diam-diam menyunggingkan senyum setan pada Sehun yang mendecih.

Sehun semakin jengkel dengan karangan indah Luhan. Ia tahu yeoja itu sebenarnya menjelek-jelekkan dirinya, tapi yang lain tidak sadar. _Benar-benar pengarang ulung, awas kau nanti!_ batin Sehun.

"Ehem, Sehun-ssi, menurutmu bagaimana penilaianmu untuk cerita Wu Luhan?" tanya Song sonsaengnim meminta pendapat Sehun.

"Emm, ceritanya sangat sangat menarik, saem, sangat menarik sekali!" jawab Sehun dengan nada sarkatis sambil melirik Luhan yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Menurut saya juga ceritanya sangat menarik, tidak heran seorang Wu Luhan menjadi ketua tim mading di sekolah ini," timpal Song sonsaengnim memuji Luhan. Yeoja itupun tersenyum-senyum centil seperti biasa.

_**Dasar yeoja centil! Sudah mengarang cerita, menjelek-jelekkanku pula! Tak akan kubiarkan tipu muslihatmu berjalan lancar, Wu Luhan!**_ Umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang, kalian berdua duduk bersebelahan,"

Sehun dan Luhan menatap Song sonsaengnim geger.

"S, saem tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Ani, saya tidak bercanda, saya serius, Oh Sehun, Wu Luhan," jawab Song sonsaengnim menatap tajam yeoja dan namja itu.

_**Aniya, habis terang terbit kegelapan, andwaeeee!**_ Jerit Luhan dalam hati.

_**Ini akan menjadi hari terburuk yang pernah ada selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup!**_ Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Wu Luhan? Oh Sehun?" panggil Song sonsaengnim.

"Ne?" sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Tunggu apalagi, cepat duduk!" suruh Song sonsaengnim.

"T, tapi bagaimana dengan teman sebangkuku, saem?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia pindah ke tempat Kim Jongdae, sudahlah, cepat, sekarang!" ancam Song sonsaengnim dengan nada serius.

Luhan dan Sehun ketakutan, lalu segera ke bangku mereka.

"Mian Rabbit, aku harus membuatmu pindah dan duduk dengan namja itu," bisik Luhan dengan rasa bersalahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ne, gwenchana, tapi aku akan melupakan kejadian paling memalukan itu selama duduk dengannya, setidaknya akan kucoba," balas Baekhyun lemas.

Baekhyun baru mau menyandang tasnya, namun suara bass Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Sonsaengnim! Byun Baekhyun duduk denganku saja!" usulnya.

Song sonsaengnim terdiam sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, yasudah. Byun Baekhyun, kau duduk dengan Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun yang tadinya lemas menjadi bersemangat kembali begitu tahu ia jadi duduk dengan Chanyeol. Betapa bahagianya hidup Baekhyun…

Dan Sehun, ia akhirnya duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Itu artinya… Bencana.

Betapa sengsaranya hidup Luhan kini.

"Ini merupakan tempat strategis untuk membalas dendamku tentang anjing pudelnya!" gumamnya nyaris tanpa suara. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum evil yang sangat menakutkan.

_**Selamat datang di neraka, Oh Sehun yang sok kaya dan tak tahu malu… Sebentar lagi kau akan menderita sepanjang semester ini!**_ Luhan mengeluarkan smirk khas andalannya yang dipelajari dari Kyuhyun Super Junior, khusus.

Sepanjang pelajaran itu akhirnya dihabiskan mereka untuk saling berselisih tatap satu sama lain.


	2. What A Blabla Day

**Note: Maaf udah bikin kalian nunggu lama. Sampe ada yang PM aku bilang kalo FF ini udah lama ga diupdate. Sebenernya aku udah punya ide, tapi ternyata abis ujian ini malah sibuk. Sibuk diajak jalan-jalan-_- jadi FFnya terbengkalai deh dan diterusinnya pelan-pelan karena moodnya masih ancur gini. Mana lagi stress mikir hasil ujian. Mohon doanya ya semua semoga aku bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik hehehehe.**

**Dan ini special for (very belated) HunHan, Baekhyun, and Suho's Birthday dan kemunculan mini album Overdose dengan title tracknya Overdose! So ini banyak yang berhubungan dengan kata 'overdosis' jadi jangan heran (?)**

**Btw Kai sama adek aku (Chanyeol) gantengnya super banget. Sehun juga. Semuanya cakep lah /?**

**Semoga suka yaaaaa meskipun hancur-hancuran ini T T**

**Summary: Insiden ciuman balas dendam dan Sehun yang basah kuyup. **

Waktu istirahat.

30 menit yang paling ditunggu oleh para murid yang lelah akan rutinitas belajar.

30 menit yang sangat surga sekali, tidak terkecuali untuk dua yeoja bersahabat yang cukup populer ini. Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan dengan tampang kusut, dan Baekhyun yang masih anteng-anteng saja dengan keceriaannya duduk di pojok kantin, markas mereka selama istirahat.

"Kau beruntung sekali duduk dengannya, Luhan." Celoteh Baekhyun sambil menyeruput strawberry milkshake-nya.

"Beruntung, sangat beruntung, Byun Baekhyun…" balas Luhan geram sambil menatap sandwich-nya yang masih tergeletak di meja. Ia masih ragu untuk memakannya, karena pembahasan ini yang membuat tekanan darahnya naik tiba-tiba dan selera makannya hilang.

"Dan kau tahu dia siapa?" tanya Luhan setengah berbisik dengan nada amat serius.

"Memang dia siapa? Kau mengenalinya?" tanya Baekhyun balik, tak kalah seriusnya dengan Luhan.

"Dia—"

Luhan hening sejenak, menghela nafas. Lalu menghirupnya lagi.

Baekhyun gugup setengah mati karenanya.

"—namja sok kaya dan tak tahu malu yang menyerempetku tadi pagi!" jawab Luhan, alisnya ia angkat, ia berbicara dengan dramatis.

"Mwo?! Jadi dia yang menenggelamkan iPhone tak berdosamu di dalam selokan itu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak percaya dengan backsound dibelakangnya **JDER!**

"Ne, dia si namja sialan itu! Muka lempeng! Tidak tahu malu! Tolol!"

**PAK! PAK! PAK!**

Luhan berdiri dan menginjak-injak lantai kantin dengan Converse birunya brutal agar lebih dramatis, mengundang tatapan dari seisi kantin. Dan…

Krik.

Hening.

Semua memandangnya dalam keheningan. Lalu ia tertunduk malu sambil minta maaf dengan canggungnya kepada seisi kantin. Untung saja setelah itu keadaan kantin kembali normal.

"Dasar centil." Baekhyun mendengus.

Luhan nyengir. "Hehehe, mianhae, Rabbit-ku sayang." Rayunya sambil menempel pada Baekhyun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusanya. Baekhyun mengusir yeoja itu dari lengannya, diikuti _**pout**_ Luhan yang kembali ke posisi tadi.

"Tapi Deer, tak kusangka ternyata itu dia. Padahal ia tampan sekali, lho…" Yeoja maniak stroberi itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya.

_**Tampan apanya?**_ Luhan mendumel di dalam hati.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa nama anjing pudelmu kau ganti dengan Sehun Berbulu? Setahuku namanya Galaxy, dan sebelumnya namanya Fanfan."

"Biar saja, kemarin aku sudah diprotes oleh oppaku karena nama anjingku, katanya nama itu hak patennya." jawab Luhan santai.

"Lagipula aku sebenarnya tak punya anjing _**bulldog**_, aku hanya mengarang saja, kau tahu?" ungkap Luhan kemudian terkekeh.

"Orang sepertimu jika digaji untuk berbohong pasti uangmu banyak, Wu Luhan," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Luhan hanya nyengir.

"Baekhyunnie!" Seorang namja jangkung berlari-lari ke arah meja twins itu.

"Chanyeol?"

Tubuh namja itu bersimbah keringat, seperti menempuh jarak yang amat jauh.

"Kau baru habis darimana, hm?" tanya Baekhyun yang perhatian dengan namjachingu barunya, Chanyeol sambil memberikan handuk.

"Kantor guru. Tadi ada pertemuan sebentar dengan tim basket. Choi sonsaengnim bilang pertandingan basket seminggu lagi. Lalu aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata disini." Chanyeol menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk pemberian Baekhyun.

"Oh hehe, mianhae. Fighting, ne!" seru Baekhyun memberi semangat pada namjachingunya itu.

"Gomawo~" Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun mesra.

Sementara Luhan harus menahan rasa irinya, ya, dia _**single**_, atau bahasa kasarnya, jomblo. Tak punya pasangan, sendirian. Jadilah ia terkatung-katung setiap kali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berduaan seperti ini. Padahal yeoja cantik sepertinya harusnya punya namjachingu, dunia sungguh tak adil. Tapi belum ada yang sesuai, sih. Makanya sampai kini ia belum berganti status.

_**Seandainya saja ada pangeran tampan yang menghampiriku saat ini, seorang namja yang dapat mengerti, dan mencintaiku sepenuh hati…**_ Harapnya dalam hati.

"Woi, Wu Luhan!" Tiba-tiba suara lantang itu mengagetkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Namja itu lagi. Sepertinya belum cukup mencari gara-gara karena mencorat-coret buku tulis Luhan dengan gambar pudel dan seorang yeoja yaitu Luhan sedang bergandengan tangan, lalu menulis 'Sehun Berbulu + Wu Luhan Selamanya'. Benar-benar cari mati namja satu itu.

"Yak!" seru Luhan kaget. Namja itu—Sehun kini sedang bersandar di meja makan Luhan sambil melipat tangannya di atas dada. Bukan pangeran tampan, malah monster pudel yang datang!

"Apa maumu, namja sok kaya dan tidak tahu malu?!" sambar Luhan jengkel.

"Hahahaha!" Sehun tertawa keras, membuat Luhan semakin jengkel.

"Katakan apa maumu, Oh Sehun!" bentaknya.

"Mauku ya? Apa kau mau tahu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah sok polos.

"Mau tahu?" ulang Luhan dengan sarkatis.

"Ne, apa mauku sekarang…" terang Sehun sambil manggut-manggut, masih dengan tampang polosnya.

"Maka dari itu, sini…" Sehun mencoba mengajak Luhan, lebih tepat menjebak yeoja itu. Bodohnya, yeoja bermarga Wu itu menurut saja, dan…

"AAAAAAA!" pekik Luhan saat Sehun menariknya ke dalam pelukan namja itu, dan mereka sama-sama terjungkal ke bawah. Sekarang posisi Luhan di bawah, dan Sehun di atasnya. Juga dengan bibir yang menyatu.

"Oh Se—emph!" _**First kiss**_ Luhan dicuri Sehun! Sepanjang sejarah, namja pertama yang merebut _**first kiss**_ itu justru namja yang menyebalkan!

Sehun memeluk Luhan sangat erat, sementara yeoja itu merasa malu, sangat malu karena diperhatikan seisi kantin. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini dengan murid baru? Mau ditaruh dimana kehormatannya sebagai ketua tim mading jika nanti di mading ada artikel 'Ketua Mading Berciuman dengan Seorang Murid Baru di Kelasnya yang Unyu-unyu Kayak Ikan Lohan Saat di Kantin'?

Kini Luhan menatap Sehun horor.

"Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun?! Kau kira wajahku bisa disembunyikan, hah?!" desisnya.

"Aku sedang mempermalukanmu balik, ketua mading…" balas Sehun setengah berbisik, kemudian tertawa sinis tanpa bersuara.

_**Sialan kau, Oh Sehun!**_gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

"Lepaskan aku, sekarang!" titah Luhan.

"Sebentar dulu, nona Wu… Lagipula pelukanmu hangat," Sehun tersenyum mesum.

"Kau, Sehun Berbulu Yang Mesum!" rutuk Luhan kesal.

"Mengapa gelarku kau tambah, hah?" tanya Sehun jengkel.

"Itu terserahku, oh, jadi kau merasa kalau aku mengejekmu di depan tadi?"

"Sangat!"

Luhan tertawa mengejek. "Ternyata kau pintar juga, tidak seperti yang lain, yang terpukau dengan ceritaku itu."

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh Sehun Berbulu-mu yang buang air saja di sembarang tempat? Asal kau tahu, IQ-ku lebih tinggi darimu!" sahut Sehun penuh percaya diri, lalu balik menertawakan Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Mwo? Jadi kau bilang aku bodoh, hah?!" Luhan menyahutnya dengan kekesalan yang meluap.

"Jadi kau merasa bodoh? Padahal aku tidak bilang seperti itu." Ujar Sehun dengan alis yang menukik lalu tertawa dengan sarkatisnya.

"A, ani…" jawab Luhan tergagap. Sehun memutarbalikkan perkataannya tadi. Sial. Ia benar-benar dipermalukan.

"Hahaha, mengakulah Wu Luhan~" goda Sehun.

"Aniya!" kilah Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Dan sekarang, lepaskan aku, atau aku juga akan mempermalukanmu dengan hal yang tak akan kausangka nanti~" ancam yeoja itu kemudian sambil menatap mata tajam Sehun.

"Coba saja, cih! Aku tak akan terjebak sama sekali, Nona Pudel!" balas Sehun meremehkan.

"Mwo? Aish, neo jinjja…" Luhan makin geram dengan kelakuan Sehun. Akhirnya, ia mendorong tubuh namja itu, lalu cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Martabatnya turun gara-gara namja sialan itu!

***WAYDT***

"Deer! Gwenchanayo?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Nan gwenchana…" jawab Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya yang sungguh menyedihkan. Dan Baekhyun menatapnya prihatin. Sekarang jam belajar sudah usai. Para murid sudah pulang sedari tadi, dan tinggal mereka saja yang duduk di taman depan sekolah.

"Ya ampun, saat istirahat tadi apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah kalian bermusuhan?"

Luhan mengacak-acak rambut madunya."Itu… Aish, dia ingin mempermalukanku di muka umum, Rabbit!" seru Luhan frustasi.

Dan ia teringat setelah itu banyak yang membicarakan insiden ciuman antara dirinya dan Sehun. Sepanjang pelajaranpun ia habiskan untuk menutup wajahnya dengan buku pelajaran dan berkomat-kamit untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Sehun secepatnya sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

"Duh, sabar saja ya, Deer," ucap Baekhyun menenangkan Luhan, sementara yeoja itu mengangguk lemah.

"Lebih baik besok kau pakai saja topeng anjing pudel milik saengku saja, jika kau malu," saran Baekhyun polos.

"Kau gila, Rabbit? Itu lebih menjatuhkan martabatku! Alangkah baiknya jika topeng itu dipakaikan pada namja sok kaya dan tidak tahu malu itu!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang namja sok kaya dan tidak tahu malu itu?" Tiba-tiba saja si namja menyebalkan itu menyahut, dan entah sejak kapan ia berada di belakang mereka.

"Mwo?!" seru Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan tatapan geger pada namja itu.

"Kau, Sehun Berbulu Yang Mesum, sejak kapan kau berada di belakang kami?!"

"Sejak tadi, wae?" Ia menjawab dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, Rabbit!" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan segera berlari menghindari namja itu. Sementara Sehun? Ia tertawa dengan kejamnya.

Kembali ke Rabbit dan Deer. Mereka sampai di halte dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Wu Luhan, kau akan bertanggung jawab jika kali ini asmaku kambuh!" ancam Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, aku ingin menghindari namja itu, Rabbit," Luhan menyengir rusa(?).

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar dan mendecih kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, bus tujuan mereka datang, dan mereka segera memasukinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau tahu hari terburuk jatuh pada hari apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Mollayo, kurasa tak ada hari buruk, karena aku selalu bersama Chanyeollie-ku," jawab Baekhyun gombal.

"Aish, kerjaanmu hanya memikirkan Chanyeollie-mu saja, Rabbit," gerutu Luhan.

"Justru hari terburuk itu jatuh pada hari ini! Tepat hari ini, dan mungkin seterusnya…"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Karena namja itu?"

"Tepat sekali!" Luhan menjentikkan jarinya, lalu merengut kesal lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan _**first kiss**_-mu yang direbut olehnya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya tersenyum geli.

Seketika semburat merah muncul di pipi chubby Luhan. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Hahaha, beruntung sekali ia bisa menjadi _**first kiss**_-mu! Lagipula ia tampan sekali, kok." goda Baekhyun.

"Beruntung apanya, ah, sudahlah Rabbit!" sergah Luhan, ia masih malu dengan kejadian yang tadi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa geli menanggapinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di perumahan tempat mereka tinggal.

"Ayo turun!" ajak Baekhyun.

"Ne." Luhan mengangguk.

Mereka turun dari bus, dan berjalan kaki bersama. Sebenarnya, rumah mereka berdekatan, hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja. Setelah jauh berjalan, akhirnya mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

"Annyeong, Deer! Sampai bertemu nanti!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong, Rabbit! Sampai bertemu nanti juga!" balas Luhan melambaikan tangannya juga. Luhan berjalan lagi, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang, eomma~" seru Luhan dari depan pintu.

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah pulang," sambut eomma Luhan senang.

"Begitulah,"

Luhan melepas sepatunya, menaruh sepatu hitamnya itu di rak.

"Oh iya, ternyata rumah di sebelah kita sudah ada yang menempati sekarang, baru saja pindah tadi pagi, lho."

"Eh? Jinjjayo, eomma?"

"Ne, katanya pindahan dari Daegu."

"Daegu?" Tiba-tiba perasaan Luhan tak enak. Apa jangan-jangan… Tidak mungkin!

"Kata para tetangga, sih, anak lelakinya yang seumuran denganmu sangat tampan."

Luhan hanya melongo. _**Seumuran? Tampan? Kemungkinan…**_

"Hannie?" panggil eommanya, membuat Luhan tertegun.

"Ah, n, ne eomma?" sahut Luhan tergagap.

"Ayo masuk, untuk apa kau melamun disitu?"

"N, ne eomma!"

Luhan segera menuju ke kamarnya, lalu mengintip rumah mewah sebelah itu melalui jendelanya. Ternyata benar saja, sudah ada yang mendiaminya. Kamar di seberangnya bahkan sudah terisi lengkap. Dan kamar di seberangnya jendelanya terbuka.

Alangkah indahnya jika ada kenalan baru, mungkin remaja seusianya, jadi mereka bisa mengobrolkan hal-hal mengasyikkan jika ia yeoja. Terlebih lagi jika namja tampan, mungkin bisa saja mereka dijodohkan lalu—

—Luhan terlalu banyak berkhayal sampai termangu begitu lama di ranjangnya.

**BRUK!**

Suara benda yang terhempas itu membuatnya tertegun. Dan sesosok namja kemudian memasuki kamar itu dengan santainya, membuat Luhan tercengang. Firasatnya memang benar kali ini.

"M, mwo?! Namja itu lagi?!" serunya. Dunia seakan runtuh hari ini.

Ia melotot geger. Begitu pula dengan namja di seberang—Sehun.

Wow. Kebetulan yang sangat… Fantastis? Mengesankan? Atau justru menyebalkan?

**BRAK!**

Jendelanya sesegera mungkin ia tutup. Hari ini memang menjadi hari tersial bagi Luhan. Justin tersayangnya-iPhone-nya- tercebur ke selokan dan otomatis rusak total. Sehun yang ternyata pindah ke sekolahnya dan sebangku dengannya. Juga insiden ciuman yang sengaja dilakukan Sehun dalam rangka mempermalukan yeoja itu di kantin tadi.

_**Mood**_**-**nya saja hancur total.

Lalu apalagi ini? Bertetangga dengan Sehun?

_**What the hell.**_

Takdir macam apa ini?

Apa berarti setiap hari ia harus berhadapan dengan wajah datar menyebalkan itu?

Tolong bunuh Luhan sekarang juga. _**Please.**_

Mengapa takdir bisa sekejam ini, sih? Padahal Luhan kan yeoja yang baik hati, cantik, suka membantu, rajin menabung, dan masih banyak lainnya, meskipun yang paling utama dari Luhan adalah ia yeoja yang narsisnya kelewat batas alias overdosis.

"Oi, Wu Luhan!"

Dan seharusnya gelar Sehun ia tambah lagi. Sehun Berbulu Yang Mesum dan Tidak Sopan. Hei, dimana etikanya sebagai tetangga baru? Masa meneriaki tetangganya seperti itu, sih?

Luhan memejamkan mata dan menutup rapat-rapat telinganya.

"Wu Luhan!"

"Luhan Centil!"

"Nona Pudel!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!"

Sehun terus meneriakkan nama-nama julukannya berulang kali, membua Luhan semakin menutup telinganya.

"Enyahlah, enyahlah, enyahlah…" Ia berkomat-kamit, seolah-olah Sehun adalah setan. Walaupun itu memang benar sih—menurutnya. Dan tambahannya adalah Sehun itu seperti kuman penyakit yang wajib dibasmi sampai tuntas.

"Hannie?"

Suara lembut sang eomma menyadarkannya, dan suara Sehun pun tak terdengar lagi. Ketika ia membuka matanya, eommanya berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menggeleng heran melihat anak kesayangannya yang 'agak' bersikap aneh.

"Kenapa belum mandi? Dan kenapa jendelanya ditutup?"

Luhan menggigit lidahnya, salah tingkah. "Ah, eh, t-tadi Baekhyun meneleponku."

Namun jawaban dari Luhan tidak menyurutkan rasa heran eommanya yang menangkap 'sesuatu' yang salah pada putrinya.

"Kalau menelepon kenapa ponselnya berada di atas nakas? Dan apa hubungannya dengan menutup jendela?"

Dan Luhan semakin salah tingkah. "Emm…"

"Ya ya! Aku takut ada yang mengintipku nanti begitu selesai mandi!"

Eomma Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sana mandi. Beri makan Galaxy, lalu ikut—"

**BRAK!**

Wanita paruh baya itu terhenyak ketika menyadari suara pintu kamar mandi yang didobrak, dan anak gadisnya yang menghilang dari hadapannya. Sudah masuk kamar mandi rupanya.

"Hah. Dasar seenaknya sendiri," dumel sang eomma sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Wanita itu meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

Sementara dari dalam kamar mandi, Luhan sedang bersandar pada _**bath tub**_ merah muda dengan guyuran shower yang menghujani tubuhnya.

"Lalala~" senandungnya riang tanpa beban.

Jika kamar mandi adalah kerajaan, maka Luhan adalah sang penguasa, ratunya kamar mandi.

Jika ia sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi, terasa hanya ialah pemiliknya. Tidak heran ia betah berlama-lama bersenandung di kamar mandi sambil keramas dan menyabuni tubuhnya. Minimal waktu yang diperlukan adalah 30 menit, itupun belum termasuk dengan kebiasannya mem-_**facial**_ wajahnya dan 'konser tunggal'nya.

"La dee dee, oh oh oh~"

Semakin lama ia mandi, semakin tidak jelas pula senandungannya.

Dan omong-omong dengan senandung yang tadi, ia teringat dengan seseorang bermarga Oh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. Orang yang selalu membuat harinya kini terasa sangat sial. Dia yang menabraknya tadi pagi, murid baru dan teman sebangku baru, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dia adalah tetangga baru keluarga Wu.

Terlintas di benaknya wajah datar yang lebih banyak ditonjolkan namja itu. Hanya tiga kali hari ini ia melihat Sehun tersenyum. Saat perkenalan di depan kelas (dengan senyum manis), saat menilai ceritanya (senyum sarkatis), dan insiden ciuman memalukan tadi (dengan senyum sarkatis, lagi).

Dan ketiganya tidak ada yang menyenangkan, meskipun yang pertama itu membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

Hah?

Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi?

Tampan? Hahahahaha.

Ia sedang bercanda kan?

Tolong bunuh Luhan (lagi) sekarang juga.

Sungguh, anjing pudel jantannya, Galaxy (sekarang namanya Sehun Berbulu) bahkan lebih tampan daripada Sehun.

Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Bahkan di kamar mandi pun ia masih sempat memikirkan seorang Sehun.

Hmm. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kesempatan (atau Luhan lebih senang menyebutnya kesialan) ini tidak datang dua kali. Tapi berkali-kali. Tetap saja sih ada peluang untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada namja satu itu. Dan dendamnya bertambah karena Sehun sudah mencuri _**start **_duluan.

Seharusnya kan ia sebagai pihak yang teraniaya yang duluan balas dendam.

Dan… _**Gotcha**_! Luhan menjentikkan jarinya dengan lampu imajinasi di atas kepalanya yang bersinar terang. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya berkat otak 'jenius'nya. Lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kejamnya seperti ibu tiri Cinderella. Sendirian di kamar mandi.

Mari mengganti kata 'jenius' dengan 'gila' untuk Luhan, oke.

***WAYDT***

Luhan sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang. Galaxy atau yang sekarang ia namai Sehun Berbulu sedang menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengibaskan ekornya semangat. Pudel putih dengan ukuran tubuh mungil itu tampaknya sedang senang hari ini.

Namun suara eomma cantiknya yang cukup cempreng cukup merusak suasana.

"Hannie sayang, sehabis makan nanti ikut eomma ya!"

Luhan mendelik, lalu menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sementara ia masih mengunyah kimbapnya.

"Ke rumah tetangga, lho." Jawab eommanya seolah bisa membaca tatapan putri bungsunya itu.

Yeoja bermarga Wu itu menelan makanannya, baru bertanya. "Tetangga mana?" Kemudian ia meneguk air putih yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Tetangga sebelah."

**BYUR!**

Luhan menyemburkan air putih yang baru setengah masuk kerongkongannya. Efek kagetnya setelah mendengar omongan eommanya. Untung saja eommanya dengan cepat menghindar sehingga tidak terkena semburan maut itu. "Eomma bercanda kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Buat apa bercanda, sayang?"

Ingin rasanya Luhan menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Tapi…

"Emm, baiklah, aku ikut."

Sang eomma mengembangkan senyum manisnya lalu memeluk anak gadisnya erat. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Kenapa Luhan bisa secepat itu berubah pikiran?

Tentu saja, ia punya misi balas dendam terhadap Sehun yang sudah ia rancang ketika mandi tadi. Jangan lupakan bagian ketika ia tertawa kejam di kamar mandi itu juga, oke.

Jadi ia pikir, ini saat yang tepat untuk memulainya.

Sekarang, ia dan eommanya—jangan lupakan Sehun Berbulu juga—berada di depan pintu rumah tetangga baru. Berhubung tubuh Luhan lebih tinggi jadi ia yang bertugas menekan tombol bel untuk menandakan kehadiran mereka.

**TING TONG!**

Tak lama berselang, pintu bercat putih itu dibuka oleh…

Sehun.

"Annyeong." Dengan penuh senyuman, ibu dan anak itu menyapa tetangga baru mereka. Bedanya, si ibu tersenyum manis, sementara anaknya tersenyum setan. Dalam pandangan Sehun, sepasang tanduk imajinatif itu terasa nyata sekali, dengan latar api yang menyala-nyala seperti di neraka.

Jangan lupa juga anjing pudel yang ia yakini sebagai anjing yang dibicarakan oleh Luhan tadi-Sehun Berbulu-yang kini menyalak-nyalak semangat di depannya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Wow. Super sekali. Mimpi buruk sudah datang rupanya.

"A-annyeong." Balasnya dengan gugup. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar kemudian. "O-oh, s-silahkan masuk. Eommaku berada di dapur, akan kupanggilkan sebentar."

Luhan, eomma, dan Sehun Berbulu masuk ke dalam rumah bertingkat bernuansa biru muda itu. Sementara si Sehun asli sedang memanggilkan eommanya yang berada di dapur.

"Bagus sekali ya rumahnya?" bisik eomma Luhan ketika mereka duduk di sofa merah nyaman milik keluarga Oh. Ia menyikut putrinya yang sedang terpaku pada satu bingkai foto besar di ruang itu. Dimana semua keluarga berwajah rupawan terkumpul disana, termasuk Sehun. Disana ia tersenyum manis. Luhan semakin terpaku saja, tidak merespon eommanya.

Suami istri Oh itu saja memiliki tampang yang sangat rupawan, apalagi anaknya.

Luhan juga baru tahu Sehun punya adik, karena ada sesosok namja mungil disana. Jujur saja, Luhan bisa mengatakan keluarga Oh ini overdosis dengan kerupawanan. Waw. Tapi terkecuali untuk Sehun karena ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Sehun Berbulu yang duduk di pangkuannya ikut mengamati foto keluarga Oh. Mungkin ia melihat kembarannya disana, jadi ia diam saja.

Tak lama berselang, muncul seorang wanita dengan perkiraan umur tak jauh dari eomma Luhan dari arah dapur, begitu pula Sehun yang mengekor dari belakang.

"Ah, tetangga baru!" seru wanita itu dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajah cantiknya yang tidak lekang dimakan usia. Kerutan di wajah itu bahkan sedikit sekali, tidak terlihat jelas. Wajahnya persis seperti Sehun, hanya saja lebih lembut.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo." Luhan dan eommanya berdiri dan membungkuk sopan dengan penuh senyuman. Di belakang eommanya, Sehun mendecih. _**Sopan sekali kalau di depan eommaku.**_

"Ah, nyonya Wu dan Luhan bukan?"

Eomma Luhan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan eomma Sehun.

"Ah, cantik sekali Luhannie~" Tidak terduga, eomma Sehun mencubiti pipi Luhan gemas, membuat si empunya pipi kelabakan namun tetap tersenyum ramah.

Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. _**Cantik apanya orang aneh begitu.**_

Baru beberapa lama kemudian nyonya Oh itu melepaskan jari lentiknya dari pipi Luhan. "Eh, maaf, aku kelepasan jika melihat anak perempuan yang cantik, terlebih jika seperti Luhan," pujinya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya senyum-senyum. _**Ibu dan anak sungguh berbeda**_, batinnya lalu melirik Sehun yang tampaknya sedang kesal.

Tapi Luhan baru tahu, bahwa nyonya Oh tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Ia tipikal ibu-ibu lainnya di kompleks perumahan itu—termasuk ibunya juga—yaitu senang bergosip. Ia juga termasuk, tapi ia bergosip pada sesama remaja saja, bukan ibu-ibu. Gosip ibu-ibu lebih monoton dan norak—menurutnya.

Bosan sekali. Dan sekarang tidak ada Justin si pelipur lara. Itu gara-gara si namja tak tahu sopan santun di hadapannya. Tidakkah ia merasa bersalah sama sekali karena menjatuhkan Justin-nya?

Bukan cuma Luhan sebenarnya yang 'agak' mati kebosanan disini, tapi Sehun juga. Terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang namja yang sungguh tidak tertarik pada pembicaraan ibu-ibu. Tapi demi 'tamu', jadi ia duduk di ruang tengah sambil bertopang dagu. Sesekali ia juga sibuk dengan ponselnya, berkirim pesan. Lumayan, baru saja pindah sudah mendapatkan banyak teman meskipun tampangnya _**pokerface**_ begitu. Ada namja berkulit _**tan **_yang sering mengaku seksi, namja bergigi rapi yang tadi menertawakan Luhan, namja berwajah kotak dan hobi nge-_**troll**_, dan masih banyak lainnya. Tidak kalah baik dengan teman-temannya di Daegu sana.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Daegu, ia rindu dengan kampung halamannya dan juga teman-temannya yang agak 'gila' tapi baiknya luar biasa. Padahal baru kemarin ia pindah.

"Sehun."

Eommanya yang cantik itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, namun hanya dengan itu saja sudah membuat Sehun tersentak. "Ah, n-ne?" sahutnya.

Nyonya Oh melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedang bertopang dagu tanda bosan sambil menyeruput gelas es limunnya dan mengoceh tanpa bersuara pada anjingnya.

"Ajaklah ia jalan-jalan, atau sekalian ajak ia keliling kompleks ini, lagipula kita baru pindah jadi kau harus mengenal daerah sekitarnya."

Sehun melotot geger, namun suaranya serasa tercekat. Begitu pula Luhan yang terdiam dengan mata membesar dan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Ah, benar, kurasa itu ide yang bagus! Luhan sering jadi _**guide tour**_ di sekolahnya jika ada murid baru."

Keduanya semakin mematung ketika eomma Luhan alias nyonya Xi mengompori.

_**Sungguh-ini-bukan-sesuatu-yang-bagus.**_ Mereka melirik satu sama lain, menyadari apa yang mereka pikirkan sama.

Dan berakhirlah mereka di depan teras keluarga Oh setelah didorong oleh eomma masing-masing keluar, oh dan beserta Galaxy alias Sehun Berbulu juga. Dengan dalih Luhan harus mengenalkan pada Sehun tentang kompleks baru rumahnya agar tidak tersesat, padahal mereka ingin bergosip tanpa ada gangguan.

Mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu berselisih tatap, dan Sehun Berbulu yang celingak-celinguk melihat kedua manusia di depannya tidak kunjung berjalan-jalan.

"Jadi itu kekasihmu, Luhan?" tanya Sehun sarkatis sambil menunjuk si anjing mungil di bawah kaki Luhan.

Luhan mendecih. "Dasar tuan mesum muka datar, ia peliharaanku bukan kekasihku. Dan lagipula dia kembaranmu."

Sehun Berbulu heran ketika majikannya mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dan menyandingkan dengan seorang namja, sehingga ia menyalak-nyalak kecil dengan penuh tanda tanya di matanya.

"Mirip, hahaha!"

Sehun menggeram kesal ketika Luhan menertawakannya nista. Ditambah lagi anjing pudel itu hanya bisa menyalak-nyalak dengan polosnya.

_**Satu untukku, dan kosong untuk Sehun! **_Batinnya terkekeh.

"Berhenti tertawa, bodoh!"

Dan akhirnya Luhan berhenti tertawa dengan airmatanya yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bukan karena bentakan Sehun, tapi ia yang tertawa berlebihan tadi. Namun ia tertawa geli ketika wajah Sehun yang kontras sekali dengan anjingnya. Datar dan polos. Meskipun keduanya sama-sama putih.

"Jadi, Tuan Sehun Berbulu yang Mesum—hei!"

Ia memekik ketika Sehun berlari dengan anjingnya berada di dalam pelukan namja itu. Membawa kabur si Sehun Berbulu lebih dulu sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Yeoja itu segera memakai sandal jepit jepangnya, lalu mengejar Sehun.

Biasanya, namja berlari lebih cepat daripada yeoja. Dan itu juga berlaku bagi Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun berlari bagai seekor cheetah. Dan Luhan, sesuai gelarnya, ia berlari bagai seekor rusa. Tentu saja kalah cepat dengan Sehun.

_**Sialan**_, rutuk yeoja itu.

Dan sekarang Luhan kehilangan jejak namja menyebalkan itu. Bukannya Luhan takut kehilangan Sehun dan Sehun Berbulu, tapi takut dimarahi eommanya jika ia pulang sendiri tanpa mereka atau yang lebih senang Luhan sebut 'ceramah non-stop'. Sudah sering telinganya panas mendengar runtutan ceramah yang bahkan bisa membuatnya tertidur itu.

Eomma Sehun juga sudah mengamanahkan(?) anak lelakinya itu pada Luhan untuk jalan-jalan bersamanya. Bisa gawat kan kalau sampai hilang.

"Sehun!"

Ia setengah berlari mengelilingi kompleks perumahan itu sambil terus memekikkan nama namja sialan itu.

"Sehun!"

"Sehun!"

Ia terus mencari kesana kemari. Kelimpungan seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

Namun, dibalik semak-semak, Sehun terkikik sambil membekap anjing pudel milik Luhan.

"Hahah, rasakan pembalasanku!" desisnya kejam. Sementara Sehun Berbulu yang ada di dekapannya hanya diam saja dan menatap polos musuh majikannya. Mungkin saja sedang memikirkan perbandingan ketampanannya dengan Sehun(?).

Yoon ahjumma—si pemilik rumah yang sudah 'agak' renta, melihat ada yang mencurigakan. Ia sedang melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, menyiram bunga. Terdengar suara gemerisik dari semak-semak disamping rumahnya, dan semak-semak itu seperti bergerak. Dan semakin lama semakin berisik, membuat keringat mengucur dari pelipis keriputnya.

"I-itu siapa?" gumamnya takut-takut. Ia menelan ludahnya.

Dengan berbekal selang air dan sapu, ia mendekat ke arah semak-semak itu. Rasa curiganya semakin besar saja ketika suara yang berasal dari semak-semak itu semakin terdengar. Sehun masih saja sibuk menertawakan Luhan yang masih linglung mencari mereka, sehingga semak-semak itu semakin berisik. Dengan berjingkat-jingkat, lalu menghela nafas dan…

"HIYAAAAAA! KELUAR KAU!"

**BYUR!**

**BUK! BUK! BUK!**

Sehun keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan babak belur. Diikuti juga dengan Sehun Berbulu juga yang kini menyalak-nyalak keras karena kedinginan.

"KAU MAU MERUSAK TANAMANKU HAH?! ATAU INGIN MERAMPOK RUMAHKU?!" pekik Yoon ahjumma dengan suara cemprengnya, sambil memukul-mukul Sehun dengan sapunya.

Seketika ketampanan Sehun yang overdosis (ini menurut Sehun) luntur karena peristiwa ini.

"AMPUN AHJUMMA! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD APAPUN!"

"AKAN AKU LAPORKAN KE POLISI BAHWA KAU PENCURI!"

**BUK! BUK! BUK!**

Sehun tersungkur di halaman rumah itu dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Ia merutuk bagaimana wanita secungkring ahjumma itu memiliki tenaga super kuat seperti ini untuk memukulnya. Dan juga serangan selang air yang membuat rambut kerennya lepek.

"AHJUMMA! KUMOHON! AKU TAK BERMAKSUD APAPUN, APALAGI UNTUK MERAMPOK RUMAHMU!"

"TIDAK ADA AMPUN BAGIMU, ANAK MUDA!"

"OH AHJUMMA YANG CANTIK! AMPUNI AKU!"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Luhan yang kebetulan berjalan tidak jauh dari sana mendengar suara pekikan Yoon ahjumma dan seorang namja. Biarpun ia baru mengenalnya tadi pagi, tapi ia tahu itu…

"Sehun!" pekiknya.

Ia berlari, berbalik arah ke rumah Yoon ahjumma. Dan benar sekali. Ada Sehun disitu, dengan anjingnya juga. Keduanya ditemukan dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Memar, babak belur, basah kuyup. Juga dengan si ahjumma cungkring yang tampaknya emosi sekali dan memegang sapu, sesekali juga memukul tubuh ringkih Sehun sambil mengumpat-ngumpati namja itu.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luhan tertawa kejam, sementara Sehun mendecih dalam hati. Ia masih berusaha meluluhkan hati ahjumma cungkring reyot yang seenak jidatnya menuduhnya sebagai pencuri.

Jangan lupa dengan Sehun Berbulu yang gonggongannya kini seperti menjadi _**backsound**_ bagi kemalangan namja bermarga Oh ini.

_**Sialan… Sekali.**_

Imejnya yang dingin dan datar malah menjadi hancur gara-gara ahjumma itu.

Melihatnya membuat Luhan tertawa lebih keras lagi. Meskipun sedikit kasihan, ini benar-benar lucu. Baru kali ini kan namja angkuh dan sok dingin seperti Sehun malah meminta ampun pada seorang yang 'bengis' semacam Yoon ahjumma. Ah, seandainya saja Justin masih bersamanya maka ia akan mengabadikan momen ini sebaik mungkin, lalu menyebarkannya di _**website**_ sosial media khusus untuk warga sekolahnya. Pasti sangat seru.

"Ahjumma!"

Suara Luhan menginterupsi 'kegiatan' Yoon ahjumma itu. Juga Sehun yang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Luhannie?"

Luhan mengangguk ceria, lalu berjongkok dan berdiri dengan menjewer telinga Sehun.

"Maafkan sepupuku, ahjumma. Ia memang suka begini, jahil pada sepupunya yang cantik jelita sepertiku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. _**Apanya yang cantik jelita, setan begini kok.**_

"Ia sepupumu?" Mata sipit Yoon ahjumma terbelalak.

"Hehehe, ne, ahjumma." Jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Ah, kalau begitu bawa pulang saja ia. Aku takut diperkosa oleh orang sepertinya."

Luhan menghela nafas mendengar celoteh Yoon ahjumma yang narsis sekali, begitupun Sehun yang mual setengah mati.

_**Sudah reyot saja masih bisa kelewat percaya diri. Melihatnya saja aku tidak bernafsu.**_

Begitulah kira-kira isi hati Sehun yang sarkatis.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ahjumma. Annyeong," pamit Luhan seraya menarik Sehun pergi dari pekarangan rumah paling ujung itu, diikuti juga Sehun Berbulu yang mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Hahahaha! Ternyata Tuhan mendengar do'aku!" Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Sehun mendengus, lalu merengut. "Puas kau, puas hm?"

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum (sok) manisnya. "Oh ya tentu saja, anggap saja ini karma. Siapa suruh meninggalkanku duluan?" Sahutnya lalu bersiul-siul riang.

"Dan berterimakasihlah padaku karena penderitaanmu tadi tidak begitu panjang," lanjutnya.

_**Tidak begitu panjang apanya? Ia malah sibuk tertawa.**_ Namja itu memutar bola matanya.

Kenapa hidup bisa sekeji ini? Kenapa?

Orang se-cool dan setampan dirinya harusnya tidak begini. Harusnya ia kalem saja, bukannya memohon—lebih ke merengek—pada ahjumma itu. Harusnya tidak seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja untuk alasan 'keselamatan', ia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Terlebih lagi di depan Luhan, si yeoja centil itu.

HECK NO, MAN.

"Yoon ahjumma memang agak segan padaku, beruntunglah aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau sepupuku, jadi ya beliau menyuruhku membawamu pulang. Baru saja aku ingin bercerita padamu tentang para tetangga disini, tahunya kau malah kabur," celoteh Luhan pada Sehun yang hanya merengut dan menunduk memandangi jalanan, tanpa ada niatan untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Ketika melihat ekspresi cemberut Sehun, Luhan terkekeh. _**Ternyata orang ini bisa cemberut seperti ini juga,**_ batinnya. Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan tersenyum simpul. Tapi ketika namja itu memergokinya, yeoja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat seperti itu padaku," lirih Luhan setengah melirik namja di sampingnya.

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. "Kenapa? Malu? Lebih malu mana denganku?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Mendengarnya, Luhan langsung meringis bersalah pada Sehun. "Sebenarnya kau, sih," gumamnya. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi lucu sekali orang sok dingin sepertimu meminta ampun pada orang seperti Yoon ahjumma yang pelit dengan rasa kasihan." Sambungnya lagi, membuat wajah Sehun menjadi masam.

Luhan tertawa riang. "Sudahlah, lagipula kau sudah kuselamatkan, bukan?"

"Ya, ya, ya, gomawo, jeongmal gomawo, setan penolong." ujar Sehun setengah-setengah. Antara ikhlas dan tidak ikhlas.

"Seharusnya kau mengingatku sebagai malaikat penolong, bukan setan penolong. Tampangku lagipula tidak seperti setan, kok," kilah Luhan lalu membuang muka karena kesal.

Sehun mengulum senyum kecil karena tingkah yeoja itu.

"Tampangmu memang tidak seperti setan kok." Ucap Sehun tanpa sadar, membuat yeoja bermata rusa itu terbelalak, lalu menatapnya geger. Untung Sehun cepat menyadarinya.

"Oh y-ya, m-maksudku kau itu setengah malaikat setengah setan," ralat Sehun agak terbata-bata.

Luhan tersenyum miring. "Ah, begitu ya. Memang sih."

Lalu mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. Luhan sibuk berdebat batin dengan dirinya sendiri, sementara Sehun melihat-lihat sekitar. Sehun Berbulu berada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan langkahnya yang kecil-kecil namun bersemangat(?).

"Hei."

Luhan menoleh pada namja bermarga Oh itu. "Apa?" sahutnya.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata kau bukan setengah malaikat setengah setan. Tapi benar-benar setan," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa katamu? Kau itu juga setan, bodoh!" Luhan hendak menoyor kepala Sehun, namun namja itu cepat menghindar rupanya.

"Eits, namja sepertiku itu adalah malaikat. Tampangku saja rupawan begini," narsis Sehun sambil menaruh jari jempol dan telunjuknya menumpu dagu tegasnya.

Luhan sweatdrop. "Ya ampun, darimana aku bisa bertemu dengan orang narsis sepertimu." Gumamnya frustasi.

"Bukannya kau yang lebih narsis? Dasar centil, sinting, suara cempreng, gossipers, rusa jelek overdosis wleeeeek!" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat meninggalkan Luhan.

"Yak, dasar monster pudel sakaw sialan! Sini kau!"

Dan akhirnya mereka bermain kejar-kejaran lagi(?).

**Note2: Maaf kalo ending chapnya jelek, atau bahkan keseluruhan chap ini jelek dan ga sempurna sama sekali atau ga seperti yang kalian harapkan-_,- seperti yang aku bilang di atas kalo aku lagi stress, seneng, galo, pokoknya campur aduk tentang semua hal di hidup aku, termasuk tentang dunia nyata dan dunia maya (khususnya RP). Ampe tulisanku juga random gini kan-_,- maaf sekali kalo humornya kriuk kriuk nyes dan mengecewakan.**

**Mana mood tambah buruk gara-gara wifinya malah ngambek. Gabisa update lewat laptop, dan harus dengan proses dipindahin ke tab dulu-_-**

**Dan untuk masalah 'itu' (meskipun aku telat ngomentarinnya), sejujurnya aku shock dengernya. Aku juga gak habis pikir kenapa Kris ngambil keputusan untuk ninggalin EXO. Tapi aku tetep dukung mereka semua, OT11 maupun OT12. Aku pikir maksain keputusan Kris itu ya gabaik, meskipun kita dan pihak lainnya merasa kecewa dengan keputusan dia. Tapi mau gimana lagi kalo itu yang terbaik.**

**Tapi tenang aja, dia masih berperan kok disini, muehehehe '3'**

**Aku juga seneng konser The Lost Planet terlaksana dengan sukses. Sebagai EXOstan bangga sekali hwehehehe. Btw bener gak nih mereka bakal mampir juga ke Indo? Tolong kasih aku pencerahan /?**

**Sebelumnya ini balasan review untuk yang non-login ^^**

**lisnana1: Hehehe masasih? Terimakasih^^ iya emang, mereka bisa bisa berantem tiap hari ampe aku pusing gimana nulisnya (?) sip ini udah lanjut ya ;)**

**Oh InFa: Oke ini udah lanjut ya ;)**

**fii: Jinjja? Udah lanjut ini ;)**

**thehunwatados: Aduh penname kamu lucu, jadi inget seseorang wehehe._. jinjja? Oke ini udah lanjut ;)**

**bbuingbbuing: Ini udah lanjut kok ;)**

**luhannieka: Udah diupdate kok ;) hehehe, lihat aja nanti /ikutan senyum evil/? Dan maaf kalo ini updatenya lama T T**

**So, wanna review?**

**Oh iya, yang punya RP Twitter tukeran yuk sama aku^^ pengen memperbanyak teman juga di RP hohoho. PM-in aja unamenya, biar aku yang follow hehe._.**

**Terimakasih banyak sudah mau review, follow, dan favoritin FF abal ini, apalagi dengerin bacotan authornya yang super panjang^^ /deep bow/**

**Salam senyum lebar,**

**chanoona.**


End file.
